Teaching Mr. Gulible
by THE REAL HILDE
Summary: The cast of G2 try to teach Ryudo how to be something else. WHat will he be? A preistess? Automata? A prince? Demon? Beast-Man?
1. Be a Preistess!

****

Lesson 1: Sing songs!

Ryudo: LOUVEM! MADRUGADA!

Elena: Eeeeeak!

Ryudo: Whaaaat?

Elena: Er- Uh nothing. Just keep practicing...

Ryudo: Tell me! I want to know! I want to know!

Millennia: ::snorts:: Ha you suck!

Ryudo: Huh? Wered Elena go?

Millennia: UH... She wanted ME to teach you how to be a preistess!

Ryudo: ... If you say so

Millennia: Mwahahahaha!

Ryodo: ...?

MIllennia: Uh.. N-nothing!

*an hour later*

Ryudo: I'm a.. Slaaaave for you!

Elena: EEEAK!

Ryudo: Uh!

Elena: WHAT IN THE NAME OF LORD GRANAS ARE YOU DOING RYODO!?

Ryudo: Its the song Millennia taught me!

Elena: What?! Millennia?!

Ryudo: She SAID it was a preistess song! Honest! I swear!

Disembodied Voice: Eheheheheh!

Elena: MILLENNIA!

Disembodied Voice: BWAHAHA- Oh! I didnt know you could hear me! No fair No fair!

****

Lesson 2: Dress Nice!

Elena: Okay Ryudo, this is the outfit a Preist of Granas would wear.

Ryudo: Its awfully... White ist it?

Millennia: He IS the god of shiny things!

Ryudo:Shiny things?

Millennia: DER! Things cant be shiny without lights on!

Ryudo: Oh... Wheres Elena?

Millennia: ELENA wanted me to get you dressed like a priest! 

Ryudo: Are you sure? This isnt going to be like the singing lesson is it?

Millennia: Of COURSE not! Teehe! 

*one hour later*

Elena: RYUDO! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!

Ryudo: Millennia told me to!

Elena: Preistesses wear dresses! Not Preists!

Ryudo: ::looks down at his cloths:: Ohhh,...! Now wonder why it felt so drafty!

Disembodied Voice: MWAHAHA! MILLENNIA STRIKES AGAIN!

****

Lesson 3: Use the Staff!

Elena: Oookay so you use the staff to HEAL people.

Ryudo: Right. HEAL people

Millennia: Heal shmeal! Rhymes with veal!

Ryudo: Uh oh! You're going to get me in trouble again arent you?

Millennia: Nah! Elena just wants me to show you the PROPER way to use a priestess's staff!

Ryodo: Well.. I don't know...

Millennia: Oh come on! Itll make her proud!

Ryudo: Well.. Okay if you say so..

*one hour later*

Elena: Okay... You're sure you can do this?

Ryudo: Absolutly!

Elena: Uh... Heh heh okay then... Heal the dummie

Ryudo: ::starts to heal himself::

Elena: NO not you! That dummie! ::points at a model of a person::

Ryudo: OOOOH! 

Elena: Heh heh... Oh Granas save us...

Ryudo: ::whacks the dummie senseless:: DIE EVIL Uh... EVIL ONE!

Elena: MILLENNIA!

***

Millennia: Teeheehee! I'm so good!

Ha... OKAY! Next Tio's going to teach Rydo how te be an... Automata?


	2. Be an Automata!

****

Lesson1: Predictable Persona

Tio: Okay, Roan, first we have to teach you how to act like an Automata.

Ryudo: ..? I'm not Roan

Tio: Of course you are

Ryudo: No I'm not!

Tio: Uh Yeah huh.

Ryudo: NUH UH!

Tio: I win

Roan: Huh? Hey! Why did you spell my name like that! I'm NOT Roan!

Hilde: Uh Oh oops sor- I mean: It was MILLENNIA! ::point point::

Disembodied Voice: NUH UH!!!

Ryudo: Millennia? Why are you just being a voice?

Disembodied Voice: Uh Because???

Ryudo: Elena isn't even in this scene 

Disembodied Voice: That's what you think! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Ryudo: Uh I'm hungry

Tio: No

Ryudo: Huh?

Tio: Automata do not feel emotions

Ryudo: I was under the impression hunger wasn't exactly an emotion..?

Tio: Yes. It is. Now we begin

Ryudo: Uh Okay!

::a train from no where runs over Ryudo:: 

Tio: You've just been hit by a train. How do you feel?

Ryudo: Owwie..!

Tio: Wrong

Ryudo: Bu-

::Screeching fan girls come from no where and jump Ryudo trying to touch his hair and act like crazy-obsessed-screeching-fan girls::

Tio: You've just been jumped by blah blah blah excetera. How do you feel?

Ryudo: I feal like- Ow! Hey! Phone number! WOOHOO! ::does the happy dance::™

Tio: WRONG. Lets move on

Ryudo: Hey this looks like Millennias phone number?!?!

****

Lesson 2: Short skirt, Long sleeves

Tio: Okay, Roan, now we put really tight cloths with short bottoms and long sleeves on you.

Ryudo: Cool! Do I get antlers too?

Tio: These aren't antlers!!!

Ryudo: Oh

Tio: Anyway! I got Millennia to come pick your outfit for you.

Ryudo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Millennia: YESSSSSSSSS! BWAHAHAHAHA! ::does the happy dance::™

*one hour later*

Ryudo: Gr

Tio: Gee It's awfully pink isn't it?

Millennia: UH huh! And it matches your nurse outfit just perfect!! I got it at a couples store!

Tio: Yay!

Ryudo: Atleast I got antlers

****

Lesson 3: Please! Take this!

Tio: Okay so now you learn to fight like me. Try this ::stands there with a blank expression::

Ryudo: ::stands there with a blank expression::

Tio: Wow. This might not be a total loss after all

Ryudo: Huh? Did we start already?

Tio: Uhg

Ryudo: Whaaat?

Tio: Nothing

Roan: So how 'bout that burger and frys? Hey! She did it again!

Tio: Please. Take this

Ryudo: Hey! Cool! Wiat this looks like a-

*BOOM!!!*

Tio: That's how you give items

Ryudo: *cough* I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

Tio: Okay one last thing

Ryudo: Does it involve Millennia?

Tio: No

Ryudo: GOOD!

Disembodied Voice: Hey! I resent that!

Tio: LOTUS FLOWER!

*BAM!!!*

Ryudo: Owwie!

Tio: So Roan, how do you feel?

Ryudo: Like a triple decker with catchup mustard and French fries!

***

^^ Sorry about my horrible spelling and this story's lack of funny-ness o.o Oh well

# Next: Roan teaches Ryudo how to be a prince..?


	3. Be a Prince!

o.o I finally updated. O.o Wooho. Um I think the spelling is better this time? -.-; And since I didn't warn you people in the last how ever many chapters Ill tell you now. MAJOR OOCness o.o Right... So on the Prince-making...   
  
Lesson 1: Picking Perfect Whine  
Roan: BWAHAHAHAHA! I AM YOUR MASTER! BOW TO ME, SLAAAVES!  
Millennia: Aw! He's a chip off the old block!  
Roan's Father: Hey! I'm not old! ::dies::  
Roan: Yay! I'm King!   
Ryudo: I'm scared!  
Roan: Now on to the lessons Mr. Ryudo!  
Ryudo: ... Uh okay Roan, if you say so.  
Roan: THAT'S MASTER TO YOU, SLAVE! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Ryudo: Mommy...  
Roan: You are a prince, SLAVE! NEVER say mommy! BWAHAHA!  
Ryudo's Mommy: ::spanks Roan::  
Roan: WAAAAAAAAH! I WANT MY MOMMY!  
Ryudo: I am so scared right now...  
Roan: A prince never gets scared! BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah and before I forget... SLAAAAVE! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Carro: Mew!  
Roan: AHHHH! GET IT AWAY! AHHH! AHHHHH! MOMMY!  
Ryudo: Cool! Its butt lights up!  
  
Lesson 2: Dress like Royalty  
Ryudo: Sing a happy happy happy happy happy happy song!  
(Hilde: Dummie Bears @.@)  
Roan: A prince is never happy, SLAVE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now since you already have the spiky hair thing down... YOU MUST WEAR A CAPE!  
Ryudo: COOL! ::puts on a cape:: SUPER RYUDO TO THE RESTROOM!  
Skye: You mean rescue?  
Ryudo: No, I really have to go!  
::After 'Super Ryudo' goes...::  
Ryudo: Can I fly?  
Roan: No, SLAVE! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Ryudo: Then what the hell kinda good does this cape do me?  
Roan: Women find it attractive? BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Tio: Oh Roan! I find your cape soo attractive!  
That-really-strange-girl-in-Cyrum-Kingdom-that-sells-all-those-really-odd-juices-o.o: Oh Roan! I find your cape soo attractive, too!  
::Tio and That-really-strange-girl-in-Cyrum-Kingdom-that-sells-all-those-really-weird-juices-o.o get into a catfight over who thinks Roans cape is more attractive::  
Roan: BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Ryudo: Cool! I have to go call Elena and Millennia! WOOHOO!  
  
Lesson 3: Boom Shaka-Laka-Laka (-.-; In other word I didn't know what to title this lesson)  
Roan: Now we learn how to fight, SLAVE! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Ryudo: Doesn't the whole SLAVE, BWAHAHAHAHA thing get old after a while?  
Roan: No! SLAVE! BWAHAHAHAHA! Now the first thing you have to know is this:  
RUN AWAAAY! BWAHAHAHAHA ::runs away::  
Ryudo: Cool! RUN AWAY! BWAHAHAHAHA! ::hits a wall::  
Roan: Wow you already learned the next part too! Congratulations, SLAVE! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Ryudo: Cool!  
::after Ryudo re-gains consciousness? O.o::  
Roan: Number next, SLAVE! BWAHAHAHAHA! Learn how to scream and whine like a little kid when you're hit! ::whacks Ryudo with Gladyus (x.x Spelling?)::  
Ryudo: Oww! Stop it!  
Roan: Good, SLAVE! BWAHAHAHAHA! ::whacks him again::  
Ryudo: Go away!  
Roan: Great! ::whacks him again:: SLAVE! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Ryudo: Why you...! I'll tear you to pieces!   
Roan: Excelent, SLAVE! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Ryudo: ::starts whacking Roan with the Granasaber::   
Roan: ::unconscious:: SLAVE! BWAHAHAHA! (o.o;)  
Ryduo: Ah! That was a breeze!   
  
  
o.o Do-da-do... Right so that sucked and it was short but oh well... :D If theres something in the fic you don't get, just let me know! O.o But I don't promise to know either...  
On the next episode: Be a Beast-Man! 


End file.
